icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDo
iDo is the fifth episode of Season Four of iCarly, and 75th overall. It aired on Monday, October 11th 2010, which was Columbus Day, because most kids have the day off from school. Miranda Cosgrove performed her song "Shakespeare" in this episode. Miranda did not perform the full song, mostly because it would make the episode too long. Click here to see Miranda Cosgrove perform her single, "Shakespeare" on iCarly. Plot Gordon Birch, a middle American man in his late 20's, wants to come on iCarly and propose to his girlfriend, Jodi Flooger, who is a typical Middle-American looking girl in her 20's. The iCarly team agrees, and Jodi agrees to Gordon's proposal. However, Jodi decides to marry Spencer right in the middle of the ceremony because of her attraction to him, and doesn't seem to realize that he is not attracted to her. Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer are verbally and physically abused by several of the wedding guests (especially Gordon's brother Jeb, who was supposed to be the best man before Gordon decided to have Freddie be the best man). The gang try to have Gordon sing his song "Shakespeare", but in the middle of the performance, he wets his pants, and runs off crying. He decides to have Carly sing it, and as her performance goes on, Gordon and Jodi realize that they belong to each other, and end up kissing. Meanwhile, Gibby doesn't go and stays in Seattle. While riding a bike with Guppy, he sees a $5 bill stuck in a tree and tries to get it out. He calls upon an old lady named Hazel to lift him up to get the bill. Eventually they get it out, but he accidentally falls on her upon doing so. Gibby runs off without aiding her. Hazel, still (sort of) alive, asks if they're still gonna get coffee. In the credits, Freddie, Carly and Sam make animal noises, with a final one from Sam that just annoys Carly and Freddie. Trivia * There is a Rugrats episode with a similar title, I Do. * While women in various episodes have relationships with Spencer to a certain extent, this is the first episode in which a woman wishes to marry Spencer. * When Spencer grabs Sam's fishstick out of her hand and throws it on the floor, this could be a reference to iSaved Your Life when Sam grabs Spencer's pizza out of his hands and throws it on the floor after he doesn't believe that Freddie had gotten hit by the taco truck. * The episode is marked as an iCarly special, along with the season 4 opener iGot A Hot Room and iSam's Mom. * When the bride admits she loves Spencer, his tie falls off. This could be a reference to iGot A Hot Room, where Spencer's trousers fall down after he found out how much money he got for the watch. * Miranda Cosgrove sings in character as Carly singing "Shakespeare". * This is Miranda's second time singing on iCarly if you count when she sang "Amazing Grace" in the Season 2 episode iPie. * The events of iGot a Hot Room are referenced. * Before the episode premiered, Nickelodeon showed an iCarly marathon of "Carly's Best Saves", with the following episodes in order: iMeet Fred, iStage an Intervention, iFix a Pop Star, iMake Sam Girlier, iBeat the Heat, and iSam's Mom. * Gibby's ring-bear joke is part of a long history of some of the dumb TV characters mistaking the ring-barer for a ring bear. * Freddie's mom's cousin is mentioned. * Freddie plays golf with the very large meatball Sam tried to eat. ** Spencer eats the meatball, despite it being dirty from being rolled on the floor by Sam and Freddie playing Meatball golf. ** In the cup Sam was holding, Carly mentioned that the cup held four meatballs. ("You said that three meatballs ago!") However, the cup looks as though it couldn't hold more than two. It also says 'Take Out', so perhaps there is a meatball shop that Sam and Carly went to prior the start of the episode. * Carly and Sam do a bit on iCarly called Random Chatting. * Guppy makes an appearance in this episode and says "Happy Birthday" to Gibby, just like in iPsycho. * This episode is the first to have Guppy say something other than "Happy Birthday" (in iSell Penny-Tees, he does mutter "aah!" but it is a matter of opinion as to whether this is a word or not). * The song Carly sings is on Miranda Cosgrove´s new album Sparks Fly. * The actor who plays Gordon literally did write the song "Shakespeare" for Miranda Cosgrove's CD. * Sam asks for tartar sauce to put on her fishsticks; in iReunite with Missy, she stated that fishsticks with tatar sauce make her rambunctious. * "Big Birch" is a reference to "Big Bird" from'' Sesame Street''. * Though this is the second episode of season 4 filmed, after iGot a Hot Room, it is the first episode of season 4 where character T-Bo is not seen, or Carly's room for that matter. * Error: Freddie's camera battery charge switches from full power to almost empty, and then back to full power in a matter of seconds during the iCarly webcast. This has happened many times throughout the series. * Spencer says "I swam once," in an alternate shot and more enthusiastically in the promo. The promo either had footage from before the redubbing of the episodes, or the scene was shot several times. * Another deleted scene includes Sam snoring during the ceremony, and Carly hitting her. * If you look closely, in one scene you can see a rainbow. * The actor who played Gordon Birch, J.D. Walsh, also played another character named Gordon on the CBS comedy sitcom, Two and a Half Men. * A scene that was knocked around by the writers but not actually used was a scene where Sam talks about the "highest bidder". * This is the fourth time Wisconsin is mentioned in an episode. Wisconsin is also mentioned in videos on www.icarly.com. * Look closely at the road Gibby and Guppy are on; it's the exact same road used in various episodes of Victorious, including "Freak the Freak Out" and "The Wood." Quotes Gordon: Freddie! You could be my best man! Freddie: Uhh... Sam: (smiling) Oh, the irony. Freddie: What irony? Sam: You're the best at nothing and you're barely a man. Carly: Come on! You don't really want Spencer! Spencer: I'm a mess! Carly: Such a mess! Sam: He has no job! Spencer: Who would hire me? Freddie: He doesn't hang out with anyone his own age! Spencer: I've never been popular! Carly: He drinks milk in the shower! Spencer: All naked and wet! Carly: Oh, and he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since high school! Spencer: Ok, well maybe not a steady girlfriend per se! Sam: And look at his flat butt! Spencer: TOO FAR! her fishstick and throws it into the air Spencer: THIS looks flat?! Come on, it's like 2 fresh apples back here! Guppy: Happy birthday! Gibby: What is that, your catchphrase?! Sam: chuckling Internet boy. Photo Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Videos Video:J-14 Exclusive: iCarly Video:iCarly iDo Sneak Peek 1 Video:iCarly iDo BTS Sneak Preview Video:(HQ) *NEW* iCarly "iDo" Official Promo References External Links RobSp1derp1g's review 405 Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes